Planned Coincidences
by SimTea
Summary: Susan never believed in love at first sight, but that thought soon changed one eventful day when she met Markiplier. And with an unnoticed hand from her best friend Melissa, Susan would finally be able to be with her Prince Charming, well, so to speak. However Melissa's plans are on a time crunch. Susan and her Prince are only going to be in the same place for seven days!


Prologue

"Susan, are you ready yet, were going to be late." The one day that Susan decides to take her time is the one day that were on a time crunch, Melissa thought to herself.

"Hang on, I just gotta pack a few more things."

"Well hurry up, we have to be at the airport in an hour, and you know how bad traffic is at this time of day." Their playful banter was legendary among their friends, because no matter the topic, you would always end up laughing.

"Yes yes, I know I know. I… just… gotta… there I'm done, happy now!" Susan came walking out of the bedroom with two bright red suitcases and a small carry-on bag that was practically attached to her hip.

Melissa rolled her eyes, "Yes, very, now come on." She grabbed Susan's arm and practically dragged her out the front door and to the cab that had been impatiently waiting for the two girls. Melissa handed the cab driver Susan's luggage and they both hopped into the backseat of the semi-uncomfortable car with nothing more than their purses.

The startup of the engine made Susan remember, "Wait, Melissa, where's your luggage?"

Melissa smirked, "I gave it to the cab driver when he first arrived, which was…" she checked her phone, "seventeen minutes ago, thank you very much." And with that their banter continued.

"Hey, it's not my fault were late I had to-"

"It is your fault were late. If you had packed last night like I told you to, we would've been at the airport by now, but noooo, you just had to finish reading your book."

Susan crossed her arms and pouted, "It was a really good book."

Melissa laughed and how childish Susan was being. For a 20-year-old girl, Susan sure did act like a kid sometimes, but who could blame her, it's not every day that you get to go to the San Diego Comic Con.

Melissa and Susan continues to talk about various things on their drive to the airport like what they would do, what they would go see, and what panels they planed to attend. And when they finally got to the airport, their half an hour drive felt like only minutes.

Everything else went off without a hitch. The lines could have been done without though, but hey, it's the airport, what can you do.

Soon enough, both the girls were on the plane heading from Chicago to San Diego.

The four hour plane ride was filled with talking, laughter, and the occasional snoring. But much like the cab ride, it came to an end all to quickly.

But now came the difficult part, finding the car rental place. And needless to say, an hour and a half later, they were driving to their hotel in a little four-door Honda.

The hotel they were staying at was the Hilton San Diego Bayfront, which was conveniently located a block from the convention itself, and with Melissa being the crazy planner that she is, she booked a room months in advance. But how could she not, the location was perfect.

The hotel room was perfect to. Room 318. It had two nice queen-size beds, a bathroom big enough for four, and even a small kitchen area, not to mention two gigantic closets. What more could the girls ask for, but then again, they were staying there for a full week so everything in the hotel room was required.

The rest of the day was full of unpacking, organizing, and lots of bickering, but with this fun filled fantastic day, Melissa and Susan definitely needed a good night sleep. And in the morning, unbeknownst to Susan, her story would take place.

* * *

(**A/N) I made Comic Con a full 7 days instead of 4 because it made the story flow better, and I wish Comic Con lasted a full week, that would be amazing!**

**I also thought that it would be fun to add character bios, even thought it is not really needed. But hey, they were fun to think about**

**Susan**

**height**: 5 feet 2 inches

**weight**: 110 pounds

**hair**: golden blond hair that goes far past her waist

**eyes**: emerald green eyes

**sign**: Aries

**talents**: panting, drawing, and helping people

**occupation**: collage student majoring in psychology and studding to be a therapist, but for know she is working at her local library

**location**: Chicago

**likes**: reading, painting, drawing, cooking, laughing, joking around, being out doors, spending time with friends and family, but she also enjoys peace and quiet

**dislikes**: arguing, being laughed at, and being called stupid

(she strives to be smart as a result of being put down a lot as a child)

**fears**: the dark and things she can't see around

**positive characteristics**: trusting, loyal, kind, caring, patient, energetic, friendly, independent, and responsible

**negative characteristics**: trusting, naive, highly vulnerable, low self-esteem, and low self-confidence

(she was bullied a lot when she was growing up and it really didn't stop until her third year in high school, when she met Melissa, but it left a lasting impression)

**Melissa**

**height**: 5 feet 6 inches

**weight**: 120 pounds

**hair**: chestnut blown hair that doesn't go past her shoulders

**eyes**: chocolate brown eyes

**sign**: Pisces

**talents**: panting, drawing, and helping animals

**occupation**: collage student majoring in biology and studding to be a wildlife biologist, but for know she is working at her local animal shelter

**location**: Chicago

**likes**: reading, all forms of art, cooking, joking around, being out doors, fishing, playing golf, and spending time with friends and family

**dislikes**: arguing, conflict of any kind, and math

(her father is an actuary and he pushed math on her since an early age, so while she is exceptionally good at math, she hated the subject)

**fears**: being lost and alone

**positive characteristics**: kind, caring, considerate, polite, fashion forward, independent, and responsible

**negative characteristics**: blunt, a bit of a loner, and she does not trust easily

(all throughout middle school and the beginning of high school she had friends that used her. They would spread rumors about her and they would tell people about her personal secrets and life)

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
